


show off

by sundowns



Series: youtube!au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassing, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, YouTube, gross fluff, mentions of Hanamaki Takahiro, mentions of Matsukawa Issei, unacceptable, youtube au, youtuber oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/pseuds/sundowns
Summary: Enter Oikawa Tooru— Japan’s rising YouTube star, a self-proclaimed promising singer, everyone’s favorite star athlete. What more can be interesting than venturing into his so-called celebrity life?Hajime has been in Tooru’s song covers before, although not that often, perhaps twice but not more than four times, and doubts if someone even has the idea that he’s the ever infamous boyfriend Oikawa Tooru sporadically mentions about.(a.k.a, the boyfriend tag)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm embarrassed by this i promise to repent for my sins and reflect on them

For the forthcoming peak of Oikawa Tooru’s YouTube career, there is no doubt fans barrage him with requests coming in heaps and bundles in the last seconds of his every latest video. It’s crazy, unexpected, to have reached past three-hundred thousand subscribers in a span of a year and a half, never expecting for audiences to take interest into his daily life and hobbies—the occasional makeup videos, vlogs on a weekly basis, frequent song covers, the ever famous _meokbang,_ and some other shenanigans worth posting. He makes a 5-minute length thank-you video after a week’s notice and as usual, solicits for requests for future potential videos.

So when username _godknowswho_ pastes “Do a boyfriend tag!” in the comment section, he goes to his Twitter and posts something like _questions in demand_ for the _upcoming Boyfriend Tag video_. His mention tab goes crazy and his phone hangs; he’ll have to check it out on actual filming.

In a week’s period, he’s in the usual setting of his room, lights and camera all set up, boyfriend at his side, an ever overjoyed smile on his face while he gladly takes up everyone’s most awaited request.

Hajime is staring bizarrely at the corner of Tooru’s room as his boyfriend does his customary introduction— _Ya-hoo~ It’s your Oikawa-san again!—_ unsure of what to utter or make a face of for at least a contribution. He’s been in Tooru’s song covers before, although not that often, perhaps twice but not more than four times, and doubts if someone even has the idea that he’s the ever infamous boyfriend Oikawa Tooru sporadically mentions about. Hajime is dubious the moment he cites the specific request to him, because for the love of Oikawa Tooru, he really doesn’t want a hoard of his fans attacking him, does he?

Yet with Hajime’s embossed bad luck, Tooru takes over in an unapproved permission. Hajime lets him, anyway, and maneuvers his life decisions (as always). He eventually gives in in exchange for a week’s No Whining Policy like it’s a goddamn coupon. (He doubts that’ll even work.) Now in present, he’s right there, on an extra dining chair pulled out from the dining area and the lights glaring back at him.

“So a week ago, I’ve asked you guys to tweet me questions you want to know concerning this video. This actually had been on pending a long time ago but!” Tooru says enthusiastically he literally can’t keep still on his seat. “I managed to convince my boyfriend and he’s doing it with me and I’m really excited!” His tone and facial expressions alone are a giveaway. Hajime can’t help but snicker.

Tooru must have heard it because he turns to him and grins. “So. This is my boyfriend,” he starts, ushering Hajime over with a jiggle of his wrist. “Iwa-chan, come here!”

Hajime drags his chair with a resounding squeak and Tooru doesn’t even flinch with the bothersome sound. He’s busy looking between his boyfriend and the camera like he’s in a tennis match as Hajime scoots over. When the latter is in camera’s view and settled at a perfect angle, he gives out a boyish smile and waves at it.

“Hey guys.”

Tooru literally can’t stop smiling and gestures to his boyfriend. “So, this is Iwa-chan-“

“Iwaizumi,” he corrects. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“This is Iwaizumi Hajime, the love of my life, the coffee to my creamer, the sugar to my pie, the beeswax of my honey-”

“That’s not really necessary.”

Tooru pouts but nonetheless carries on with his grand introduction speech. “Okay, so. If you watched all of my videos, you might notice him on some of my vlogs and covers but regardless of that, it’s his first official time on camera where he will be doing _so_ much talking,” Tooru fusses and Hajime chuckles.

“Don’t be too hard on me, guys.”

“Yeah, don’t be too hard on him,” Tooru echoes. He clears his throat and whips his phone out, joggling it upfront. “So, shall we proceed? You ready, baby?”

“Ready when you are, babe.”

Tooru grins and thumbs on a week ago’s particular tweet’s thread. He makes a delighted sound, overwhelmed but satisfied with the amount of replies.

“So the first ever question his from…” Tooru closes his eyes and scrolls past through hundreds of tweets and clicks before he takes a peek. “It’s from _imok420_.”

 

* * *

 

 

_**@imok420:** How long have you guys been together and since when?_

“That’s a pretty good question for a start off, thank you.” Tooru politely smiles at the camera and turns to Hajime. “So Iwa-chan, how long have we been together?”

Hajime scowls. “Why are you asking me like you don’t know, idiot?”

“I was just making sure you knew.” He says defensively and squawks when Hajime pointedly looks at him. “What? I didn’t forget!”

Hajime proceeds to ignore him. “Well, it’s been five years now-“

“And it was the summer before our third year in high school.” Tooru interjects with a proud huff. “See? I remember it very well.”

 

* * *

 

_**@shootmefam:**   just curious to how you guys met? give us the full details ;p_

“Oh,” Tooru blinks, his head tilting. “I don’t even remember how I met Iwa-chan. We were basically still in our diapers when we did but you can ask our parents. They might know and answer that for you.”

Hajime scratches on his chin in thought. “Speaking of... I think I do.”

This catches Tooru’s attention and he’s got that bemused look on his face. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Hajime hums. “I don’t think I’ve told you this before so you gotta listen.”

“I think you never did!” He squirms in his seat like an eager kid and now has his full attention on Hajime. “Tell me about it.”

Hajime seems to be satisfied with Tooru’s reaction and resists the urge to pat the brunette waves that bounce along his squirminess. He’s so cute. “Okay, so it was around spring. I was walking on the streets and saw someone hiding, so I went closer,” he speaks so dynamically that it only boosts Tooru’s keenness. “There was a rustling in a nearby trashcan so I took a peek inside, and then found someone. _Oh, it’s Oikawa._ ”

“Fuck you.”

The laughter Hajime makes echoes to the neighboring apartment when Oikawa punches his arm.

 

* * *

 

_**@hanamcdonalds:** favorite positions bottoming and topping? ;^) it’s for a research thx_

 

“Research?” Hajime scoffs. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Tooru snickers at the question itself and tries not to let his obnoxious snort break out. “You want to answer though.”

“I do,” Hajime responds. He doesn’t even bat an eyelid.

“Oh.” Tooru blinks and smirks at him. “Go ahead.”

Hajime scratches at his chin once again, seemingly lost in careful thought. Tooru thinks there must be oncoming stubble and defies himself from kissing it. “Missionary position, I guess. Both top and bottom.”

“Nyeh~” His partner exclaims in indifference. “That’s boring.”

Hajime twists his torso so he can face him and glowers at him with a hint of conceit in his voice. “Well? I get to see your face and kiss you properly.”

This time Tooru lets out an accidental obnoxious snort and flushes at Hajime’s response. “That’s so cheesy.”

Hajime seems to be satisfied with that and leans in to give a swift kiss on his cheek. This surprises Tooru to an extent that he practically jumps on his seat and blinks owlishly at him. Hajime chooses to ignore it. “You, baby?”

“I don’t- I don’t really know about topping…” Tooru sputters. “so I’ll go with missionary.”

“Nyeh~ Boring.” Hajime mimics him poorly and brushes off any complaint Tooru will most likely backfire. “Bottoming?”

This pivots Tooru’s feel to a hundred and eighty degrees as he grins wolfishly at him. His elbow leans on an empty space of his table and he props his cheek to his palm. Hajime watches him with a wary look, all dubious and careful. “Riding,” he says without hesitance. That pompous look is back on his face.“I like it when I’m riding you.”

Hajime turns to the camera with a terrified look. He seems to be more genuinely concerned for the safety of the viewers rather than his boyfriend’s lack of filter. “You’re embarrassing.” His voice is muffled in his palm as he drags his hand along his face, executing a poor attempt of hiding it. “You’re embarrassing. Keep it PG, we have kids in here.”

Tooru’s giggles only makes Hajime’s face redder.

 

* * *

 

_**@oikawasleftfoot:** how did who court who? Hope you guys tell us the juicy deets! Last long. xoxo <3_

 

Tooru has that shit-eating grin Hajime is so horrified about and his face screams _spoiled brat_. He is definitely alarmed.

“Oh, definitely Iwa-chan.” He talks about it like the casual weather discussion. “He- well, he confessed to me first…” he then trails off and smiles with what Hajime can notice as gradual softness. “Because my charms totally riled him up! And he couldn’t hold back anymore. He didn’t even woo me first!” he titters, ever fond and idly rubs his thumb over his knuckles. Hajime catches the habit and softens.

 _Is he really being timid now?_ He comments when he chanced upon looking down at his lap and smiles up at him.

“He only straight up confessed and asked me to be his boyfriend. No chocolates, no flowers!” he exclaims vigorously with a chuckle. “But that’s just him.”

“I didn’t prepare for anything.”

Tooru rolls his eyes with a soft chortle. “So Iwa-chan.”

“We were having a morning jog, watched the sunrise, sat close to each other…”

“You probably thought I looked beautiful basking in the sunlight and couldn’t resist.”

The thing is,Tooru is right.

“Yeah,” Hajime agrees. He never had prior warning to his feelings. It just occurred to him at that very moment that, _yeah, it’s time,_ and so it happened. It was like a downpour unsuccessfully forecasted—startling, out of the blue, but _so_ perfect. “I thought so too.”

“Oh.” Tooru breaks his visual contact with him and flushes a little albeit Hajime knows he’s trying to pull off a casual stance. “I certainly didn’t expect that.”

“So, yeah I- we…” he trails off, in the process of telling in a coherent way, because there’s just so much to remember and he doesn’t know if he can keep the consistency of his words. “We were sitting close, and then… I looked at him. There was a surge of emotions and I told myself, _fuck it._ ” He chuckles and Tooru does too.

“And what did you say?”

Tooru has that expectant look on his face but he knows. He probably knows every minute detail of that exceptional moment, because it’s Tooru—so observant, so attentive and so passionate. Hajime does remember too. And each time he utters those words, it’s like coming back to the summit of the hill again, where he’s sitting just a single centimeter away from him and the warmth of the sunrise doesn’t vie the warmth of Tooru’s smile.

“ _I love you, you know that?_ ” It feels so much like the first time.

Tooru can’t combat the crazy smile on his face and Hajime’s heart tics just a little painfully. “Just reminiscing about it makes me giddy. It was really intimate.”

“I just realized you never really told me how you felt that time, babe.”

“Surprised, of course!” he declares as if he still can’t fathom the emotions he felt years ago. “I thought I heard you wrong, but I didn’t want to lose that moment. I know you!” he looks at Hajime knowingly. “You were probably just going to chicken out, so I immediately told you my sentiment.”

Hajime grins, almost starting to chuckle. “What was it?”

“ _Me, too, but I don’t think you know. But now you do.”_ Tooru says it a little mechanically, his face twisting.

“So complex.”

“It wasn’t romantic. I could have said better,” he defends.

Hajime crosses his arms on his chest and leans back on his chair. “Does it matter? It all boils down to the same outcome.”

“That I love you?” Tooru blinks at him in feign innocence and Hajime pushes his face away with his palm.

“You’re so embarrassing.”

 

* * *

 

_**@oikawasleftnipple:** not boyfriend related do you ever plan on collaborating with famous youtuber kuroo tetsurou? I heard you went to the same uni as him_

By now, Hajime is snickering nonstop at as he reads the particular username again and again and every time he does, there seems to be no ending to his wheezing. Tooru is half afraid he might have gotten asphyxia at this moment. “Oikawa’s left nipple? Who the hell names their username oikawasleftnipple?”

“You, probably.”

Tooru’s sure he’s never heard Hajime cackle like a hyena in very long time. The scene makes him snort but he tries to ignore it in order not to waste time laughing with him in full fifteen minutes by pressing his lips firmly. “Right, so, Kuroo Tetsurou. We did go to the same university, he was my teammate in the volleyball club and we were pretty close.” He shrugs and looks to his left. His boyfriend seems to be finally recuperating now. “So here’s a heads up. We discussed about doing a collab before, so there _is_ a possible chance. You guys gotta watch that out.”

 

* * *

 

_**@bigbreakfast20:** this might sound a little personal but I don’t mean to be rude. Is there any insecurity you feel about your relationship?_

His face melts into a soft expression as he places down his phone and looks at Hajime as if seeming to be asking a sort of unspoken permission. In reply, Hajime just gives him a slight nod of his head but his smile is tender, and ushers Tooru.

“Actually, no,” he answers with no reluctance and leans back a little on his seat. “I had felt a bit anxious about telling our parents but of course that wasn’t supposed to be unexpected. We were very thankful for their blessings.”

Hajime hums, considering the memory to thought.

“My mum kind of knew that-” he gestures to themselves, “we’d somehow end up together. We were inseparable.”

“My dad seemed neutral about it. He said I can do whatever I want to do, be whatever I want to be.” Hajime shrugs.

“Well my dad was the one who’s pretty hard to convince though!” Tooru points out. “I mean, he wasn’t against it but he kinda took it by surprise since he knew I had girlfriends before.”

Hajime snorts. “Your old man probably thought you were gonna give him kids.”

“Takeru is enough. Kids are like. Scary.”

“Not true, babe.” Hajime opposes with a turn of his head. He notices Tooru also has his own inclined at the back of his chair and his face is just a couple of inches away. He gives him a lopsided smile. “You have a soft spot for kids.”

Tooru returns the gesture and doesn’t dither to kiss his nose. “You too though?”

Hajime shrugs again. “Can’t help it when you have your own kid to take care of.”

“Excuse me, mister, but are you referring to me?”

“Who else would it be, Oikawa?”

“I’m not sure if I’d be impressed. Or I’d consider that now as my new kink.”

Hajime snorts, chooses to pay no heed to that and sits up properly. “You’re digressing.”

“Oh, right.” Tooru fixes his seating posture as well and faces the camera properly. He seems to be lost in thought for a pregnant moment and Hajime watches him curiously. “Right, of course there are some… difficult people but. I realized I have other important ones to bring my focus on. Our families love us, our friends… my fans, of course.” He chuckles a little at that a bit timidly. “I have Iwa-chan. I don’t think I’ll have to worry about something again.”

Hajime gives a little squeeze on his knee and smiles at him softly. “Thank you.” His smile only grows when Tooru leans to rest his head on Hajime’s shoulder in which the former earns a strong arm slung around his waistand affection to his skin.

“Do you worry sometimes, Iwa-chan?”

He shakes his head and briefly buries his mouth to Tooru’s hair. He smells like warmth. “No. I’ve always been complacent about us since the beginning. I’m mostly just worried about _you._ ”

“I’m a big boy already.”

Hajime does not hesitate to shrug his boyfriend’s head off his shoulder he swears he could have almost thrown him off his chair. “Oh god, you make it sound nasty with your mouth.”

 

* * *

 

_**@hanamcdonalds:** damn your boy hajime and those nice arms I’d like to tap on those for a school project_

“Okay, what’s up with this hanamcdonalds and their _research_ and _school project_?” Hajime eyes Tooru’s phone screen dubiously. He should be flattered but he’s more weirded out than he should be.

“First name basis, huh. How does he know your name? A friend of yours?”

Hajime gives him an amused look.  Tooru has that signature slight jut of his lower lip and that tiny scrunch on his eyebrows he is so familiar about. “Jealous? I have no idea who he is.”

“Definitely not jealous.” He insists. Hajime doesn’t buy it. “Also, to answer your question hanamcdonalds, it’s a no.”

“You definitely are.”

 

* * *

 

_**@shiptrash104:** what endearments does your boyfriend like to call you? you guys are so cute. pls last long_

"Sweet.Thank you.” Tooru coos before he turns to Hajime with an expectant smile.

“Don’t say shit,” He warns.

Tooru blatantly ignores him. “He calls me a fair, no, a shit-ton amount of endearments. My boyfriend’s a sweet person.”

He has that disbelieving scowl on his face until Tooru tugs him by the arm and nuzzles to his bicep. He’s in _koala-mode_ again, as they both like to call it. He's always in koala-mode. Even he can’t help but bury his nose into his fluffy brown hair.

When Tooru glances up at him with those doe-like eyes and curious smile, he’s immediately a goner. “Baby?”

“Definitely.”

“It’s your favorite.”

“Always.” He kisses the tip of Tooru’s nose. “ _Baby._ ”

In response, his giddy face is always worth it. “And boo.”

“Do I? Wait, have I?”

“You called me that a couple of times.” Tooru says defensively. Well, the truth is no matter how Hajime is so casual and unembarrassed about calling him pet names, Tooru always counts and remembers whatever those are at the back of his mind. In contrast, Hajime doesn't but the moment he's reminded, he either has second-hand embarrassment for himself or he prods into the memory shamelessly.

Today, it's the latter.

"Oh, I remember where I got that," he clears his throat and goes into full singing mode.

“ _It started when we were younger, you were mine. My boo~_ ”

He perks up at the familiar tune from Hajime’s singing voice and stares at him incredulously, the base of his neck starting to show a suspicious shade of pink. “Seriously?!”

Hajime likes to tease Tooru. He likes seeing his priceless reactions and has thought it had always been the other way around.

“ _I was in love with you when we were younger, you were mine, my b-_ “

He’s cut off by his own laugh booming in the tiny apartment room as he takes the blow on red-faced Tooru’s punch. “Oh my god, _stop it_ ,” the latter says clearly unable to contain his reticent smile. It’s ironic how people-person Tooru who has no brain-to-mouth filter can be a bashful mess under Hajime’s whims.

“Alright, alright,” he chuckles and promptly kisses his ear. “So cute.”

This time, it's Tooru who chooses to ignore him and clears his throat. "I didn't know you listen to old RnB songs, Iwa-chan."

"Not really. It came up on the radio and thought it was cute."

"Oh, so you like cute things now?"

"Well..." he gives him a knowing look, "I like you."

Tooru sputters for a whole minute while Hajime tries to control his own laughing at his side.

“Okay. So, where was I…" Tooru straightens himself up just after he's recovered and tries to dismiss Hajime's smug grin beside him. "Oh! I just remembered something.” He brightens, wiggling in his seat. “So, there was actually once when Iwa-chan called me _babe_ and slipped in front of our circle of friends! And they started to tease me that like, _oh, hey babe._ ”

Hajime snorts.

“ _Iwaizumi's babe_.”

“That too, babe. You’ve had that title going on for weeks.”

“Yeah, they eventually got tired though because it’s such a _long_ nickname.” He rolls his eyes fondly at the funny memory.

“And you liked it?” Hajime arches a probing eyebrow.

“Kinda,” he giggles. “Who doesn’t like being called _that_? When people ask for your name from your friends, they’re going to be like, _ah that one? That’s Iwaizumi’s babe, sorry he’s taken!_ ”

“They didn’t specifically say that, though.”

Another eye-roll. “You get the gist, Iwa-chan.”

 

* * *

 

_**@trashbag247:** FAVOURITE TYPE OF KISS?????????_

“You can sense the excitement in this one. Iwa-chan?”

“French kiss,” Hajime answers.

“French kiss it is,” he echoes. “It’s always French kiss.”

“Mm… but if I am the one to deliver it…” the former trails off with a soft hum and rubs on his chin. Tooru suspects there really is a stubble about to form in there. “I always like giving you forehead kisses.”

“Ah, what a romantic,” he swoons animatedly. “Gimme a forehead kiss, will you?”

“No.”

 

* * *

 

_**@ayylma0123:** who’s the doting partner? in the count of three, point to who you think so_

“On three. One… two,” Tooru starts with a dragging tone as Hajime seconds with a nod, “three-“

Both fingers point to Hajime. The guy only shrugs.

“Not gonna lie when you have a childish boyfriend.”

Tooru looks nothing but spoiled and haughty. “I am my boyfriend’s child.”

 

* * *

 

_**@probingflamingo:** idk if this is weird to you but what do u guys usually do after doing the do? lol or what do you guys crave for?_

Mouth twisting into a concentrated frown, Hajime pauses and tilts his head. “Huh, that’s strange. I don’t really crave for anything.”

Tooru pouts. “I was kinda hoping you had.”

“Probably, but subconsciously? I don’t really know,” he shrugs. “What about you, baby?”

“Water..?” Tooru responds, hesitant. It’s sort of an obvious thing, though. “But mostly… nothing. Maybe some cuddling since Iwa-chan’s really sweet after sex, like, he really does _the_ aftercare and asks me if I’m alright, all that.” Hajime isn’t sure if he’s going to be flattered or embarrassed now that his boyfriend is praising and exposing him at the same time. He doesn’t interrupt, though, if anything. “He wipes my forehead more than often when I get sweaty and peppers me lots of kisses!”

He softens a little. It will always be bizarre that Tooru talks about him like he’s the greatest person in the world—that thought alone don’t stop him from rewarding the guy a tender kiss to his forehead.

“Oh?” With Tooru caught off-guard, curious eyes peer onto his.

The reaction Hajime gets from him is always priceless.

 

* * *

 

_**@a___doggo:** who uses the most endearments? please answer this it’s very important_

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru supplies cheerfully.

“Me.”

Tooru proudly basks himself into the rare moment Hajime _actually_ agrees around the quite sensitive topic of him being a real softie _._ “Even he couldn’t deny that. I’m a spoiled boyfriend, right, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime blankly looks at the camera. “I take pride in spoiling him.”

 

* * *

 

_**@machoonthebaboon:** how many times do you do it in a week it’s for a research ;^)_

Hajime scowls, frustrated. “Do _what_ specifically? Seriously, what’s with all these guys and their so-called research?” he grumbles.

Tooru blinks, head tipping to the side both in apprehensiveness and curiosity. When it clicks to him, he lets out a surprised gasp. “ _machoonthebaboon_ and _hanamcdonalds._ Oh no. Does this ring a bell?”

“Oh.” Hajime deflates once he’s got the substance of who’s behind those two rowdy suspicious accounts. He wants to smack his face.“Seriously.”

“Really,” Tooru huffs.“To answer you question,” he says pointedly to the camera. “Fuck you, guys.”

 

* * *

 

_**@goodbad_dirty:** (1/2) Congrats on 300k subscribers tooru-san! I hope you and your career continue to prosper. Anyway, here’s my question: do you and_

_**@goodbad_dirty:** (2/2) your boyfriend have a regimen of saying (or doing) something to each other before going to sleep? What is it?_

 

"Aww… Thank you username goodbad_dirty, that's really sweet. You guys are the reason why I reached this far." Hajime can see the genuineness oozing out of Tooru's smile and he feels pride swell in his heart. He will always admire how this guy is truly dedicated and thankful to his supporters ever since he only had a couple of hundreds at first. The brunette catches his stare at him and he notices the smile stretching a bit wider.

"Also, your username reminds me of panic!'s song, unless that is intentional," he mumbles sort of distractedly while picking a stray dead leaf of their bonsai off the table. _His attention span is incredible_ , Hajime thinks fondly.

"Alright... moving on. Iwa-chan?"

Hajime seems to snap out of his train-of-Tooru-thoughts and returns to reality, appalled as to how smooth he catches up and sounds. "Besides I love you?"

Tooru nods. "Besides I love you."

" _See you in the morning._ "

Tooru sometimes wonders himself as to how Hajime can say those words like he's so sure he’ll be there the moment he opens his eyes, and that he’ll always be an extension of what he expects to wake up to, perhaps next to his cream ceiling.

 _Simple and sweet_. That has always been him. With those in application, no matter what right occasion there is, Tooru's internal organs are instantly a mess.

"Ah, shit... so sweet, right?" he coos visibly. "I always tell him to dream of me," he then sing-songs in exchange of Hajime's signature scowl.

"Because you're a pompous ass."

"So you will have company!" He stubbornly defends."Learn the difference."

 

* * *

 

_**@hoothootatme:** who's more clingy?_

 

"Oikawa."

"Me~" The brunette sing-songs proudly. "Although Iwa-chan seems to be competing with me as well."

"I'm not clingy," Hajime protests. "Should I remind you who always goes into koala-mode? Not me."

"Just admit it! You're just scared to ruin your nonexistent reputation, Iwa-chan."

The thing is, Hajime is actually terrified Tooru might be right somehow. Sometimes he gets those moods where he just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend all day long, sometimes Tooru catches him clinging to him in odd times of the day, and in the worst case scenario, he gets all whiny for his attention.

Perhaps Tooru's personality has rubbed off on him.

"Like hell I will!"

 

* * *

_**@akiraxxx:** forehead kiss or chin kiss? do a demo!!!_

 

"Do a demo..."

"She means to demonstrate, Iwa-chan," Tooru helps, batting his eyelashes dramatically more than necessary.

Hajime glares at him. "I know that, Sherlock."

"Anyway, we're just going to put this in the way Iwa-chan described a few questions ago which was, in the perspective of the person delivering."

Hajime scratches on his chin once again. Tooru catches it and grins giddily. "Mhm... then forehead kiss."

"Chin kiss," he answers almost on a whim, "especially when you have a tiny stubble. It's weird."

"I like it when you do it." Hajime says with a lazy smile that never fails to stir something in his chest. He beckons him over. "C'mere, baby."

He scoots over as Hajime pulls him into a one-arm hug and immediately melts into the warmth. The position makes him a little shorter yet before he could comment and joke something about it, Hajime uses his free hand to push his bangs backwards and presses his lips to his forehead.

He seems to linger on it a bit longer than necessary and Tooru melts without shame, smirking smugly at the camera and sticking his tongue out. Hajime doesn't notice.

"You smell really good," he murmurs, taking in the waft of a mix of coconut and vanilla shampoo Tooru applies to his hair everyday.

"I always smell good," he says like it's the most obvious thing and begins to nuzzle into Hajime's chin, gently pecking the areas he can reach with his mouth. "Did you shave today, baby?"

"Forgot," Hajime grumbles."Was about to ‘til you dragged me here."

"But I like it. I like you." He can feel Tooru's smile against the corner of his lips when he looks up at him. "I love you."

"You know, when you edit this, you should cut this part out because you're becoming horribly embarrassing."

 

* * *

 

_**@superbest6699:** Your boyfriend seems like a big softie. Please confirm this oikawa-san :)_

 

"Live on camera guys." Tooru exclaims as he waves his arms above his head. "You've seen him. He tells me the mushiest things like I tell you."

Hajime turns to face him. "I love you."

Tooru, as caught off-handed, gasps like he's seen a dog fly for the first time. "See?!"

Iwa-chan sure is always full of surprises.

 

* * *

 

_**@kurootestosterone:** (1/2) oikawa-san talks about his boyfriend a lot, if not in every one of his video. like they're so married._

_**@kurootestosterone:** (2/2) so my question is, do you guys ever plan on marrying?_

 

Tooru catches Hajime's gaze at him and squints his eyes inquisitively. "What does he mean?"

"Mm... what does he mean though..." Hajime twists his mouth, seeming to deliver him the same perplexity as Tooru.

"We aren't married yet?"

"I thought we were married."

Tooru buries his face into his palms. "Oh my god."

 

* * *

 

_**@tendersalami05:** if you had the chance to stay anywhere in the world without thinking about responsibilities for a month, all amenities provided, where would you stay?_

 

"That is really an interesting question," Tooru comments turning to Hajime curiously. "What do you think, Iwa-chan? Where would you be?"

"Just at home..." He drawls, giving him a lidded stare. "With you."

Tooru blinks at him.

"What?" He blinks back. "There's no place like home."

"Fuck. I was gonna say Greece, I swear to god." Tooru huffs, rubbing on the tip of his gradually reddening nose and then throwing his hands up the air in exasperation. "Fuck Greece, I'm staying home."

 

* * *

 

_**@garbagecannot:** most embarrassing moment that's happened while together?_

 

Hajime starts into his own episode of a laughing fit just as Tooru's frontage crumbles. The latter resolves into a defeated moaning that cuts through Hajime's snickers. "Nooo, I knew it. I knew we'd eventually come to this part."

There are tears in his eyes and it doesn't seem like his cackling fit will end up any time soon. He doesn't even dare to suppress his wheezing because remembering that one particular incident doesn't stop him from anything. "Thank you _so_ much for this question. You have no idea how delighted I am to hear this."

"Oh god,no." Tooru sounds honestly horrified. "You're not saying it."

"I'd be honored to answer this, thank you very much."

"Fuck no."

Hajime is basically hysterically laughing by now.

"Oh my god," Tooru whines. He figures there's no escape now because as much as he likes to embarrass Hajime, it's always going to be a two-way street. He chews on his lip.

"Not to sound graphic but." Hajime has to cover his mouth with his knuckles just so he can contain another round of laughing fit. Technically, it doesn't help and he goes on a full minute before mostly recovering."I was inside him and then he farted."

"A hard one at that," Tooru supplies helplessly.

"The impact really took me aback I could feel myself, like... sliding out of him." Tooru groans at the memory. "I've never went soft so fast my whole life."

"I feel so betrayed!" he whines, fully hiding his face into his hands, voice muffling his screaming. "I'm never letting you in my show again! You’re ruining my character!"

"Aw, c'mon," Hajime coos and pulls his head to his shoulder so he locks him in the crook of his elbow. "It was definitely a milestone worth remembering."

Tooru glares at him. He can't even pull it off and if anything he only looks like a successful imitation of an angry Jigglypuff.

Hajime grins down at him. "Love you."

"...I love you, too."

 

* * *

_**@rlyarmy999:** has tooru-san ever influenced boyfriend-san kpop by any means?_

 

"Yes."

"No. I only ever listen to one song," he corrects. " _[Hold Me Tight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuCqkpgA1p0)_  by Loco and Crush."

"Ah, that sexy song you always listen and hum into." Tooru raises an eyebrow upon realization. "That's not k-pop, Iwa-chan, it's k-hiphop."

Hajime, only half-listening, only processes the question half a mind as he feels something furry brush his ankles. He looks down at the little miss, chuckles, and picks up their tired Persian cat from the carpeted floor, placing her in his arms. "Aren't they the same though?"

"Oh my lord, I need to educate you the diverse branches of Korean music, asap." Tooru mumbles, seemingly distracted by the bundle of joy in Hajime's arms, and ruffles her fluffy head. The cat yawns. "Oh no, what brings you here, Miku-chan? You wanna get carried by Iwa-chan again?"

Hajime rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure you guys have seen my lovely child before. Come say hi, Miku-chan~"

The cat just impassively stares at the camera, not an ounce aware of her surroundings.

"Our Oikawa number two." Hajime bounces her playfully. "Needy and spoiled." He ignores Tooru's glare at his side and adjusts her position so she lies on a comfortable position. "Look at her, Oikawa. She's become lazy and whiny nowadays."

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru feigns an offended gasp. "How can you say that blatantly in front of our child!"

"Please don't."

Tooru harrumphs and snatches Miku away from him. She lets out a complaining meow, seeming to be asking help from Hajime, but Tooru doesn't let it. "Speaking of, didn't you say that song reminded you of me?"

"Every song does," he corrects.

"Smooth and romantic!"

"Particularly that Nicki Minaj one."

Tooru's hand halts from petting Miku as he glances curiously at him. "Nicki Minaj?"

"You know," Hajime shrugs, "that _my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun._ "

His whole face flattens. He places Miku down the carpet and crosses his arms, leaning back to look dubiously at Hajime. He doesn't notice the cat walking around Hajime until his boyfriend picks her up into his arms. "It seems that you're implying that I don't have ass meat, Iwa-chan. I'm not sure if you see it in my face right now but I am really upset."

Hajime chuckles and faces his cat. "Miku, does Oikawa have a flat ass?"

Miku responds with a dragging meow.

Hajime almost tumbles down along with his cat when Tooru kicks the leg of his chair.

 

* * *

 

_**@imnuttinf:** best body parts you can ogle at your partner shamelessly any day?_

 

"Arms," Tooru says immediately. "Arms...pectorals, and definitely abs."

"I'm flattered."

"Oh, you should be." He grins wolfishly at Hajime and rests his cheek to his palm. The latter suppresses a shiver when he feels toes run up along his calves. "And you? What's your favorite thing about me, Iwa-chan?"

"Legs..." Hajime raises his hand and counts off with his fingers."Legs. Legs, thighs, ass..."

"Wow, that's rich coming from you when you just implied a while ago that I don't have ass."

 

* * *

 

"So," Tooru claps his hands, as the video eventually comes to its end. "I think questions entertained will be cut right here. I certainly didn't expect _that_ many and I just want to thank you guys. I'm sure you've known a fair amount of knowledge with my and my boyfriend's relationship and I'm sorry if we ever grossed you out." _Or not_. He snickers, unapologetic, and Hajime joins in. “We’ll certainly make more videos like this in the future, if any one likes, so if you have any suggestions, do comment down below.”

“Please subscribe to him, as well,” Hajime adds.

"So... Iwa-chan, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, certainly!" He nods with candor and enthusiasm. Tooru thinks his smile looks absolutely handsome on him. "It was definitely fun answering your questions. Thank you for inviting me. I'll definitely come back though," he chuckles. "Just kidding."

"Oh, so you like being in my videos now?"

"I specifically didn't say that, but I wouldn't mind."

"Ooh, Iwa-chan!" Tooru stands up to pick Miku up from Hajime. Realizing that the little miss is sleeping, he carries and places her on top of their mattress. "I didn't expect you'd finally have a knack for exposure now."

"Never mind. Don't ever invite me to your videos ever again." He rolls his sleeves up and is about to get up from his seat when he feels weight on his shoulders that pins him down steady.

"Who says I won't? You're going to be in every one of my videos from now on." He kisses Hajime's ear before walking back to his seat, facing him. "So?"

" _So?_ " Hajime cocks his eyebrow back at him.

"You have any say?" Tooru asks him with an expectant look. "Specifically to your host?"

"Can I go ahead now I'm hungry."

"Rude!"

"Just kidding, just kidding," Hajime chortles and raises his palms defensively before carefully holding Tooru's hand and pressing soft, slender fingers to his lips. "Well... Thank you for this opportunity, I guess. For showing me off to the world... or Japan. Or to three-hundred thousand people." He kisses his cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Aww." Hajime thinks he might have heard the small crack in Tooru's voice and goes to embrace him. He only hears muffled mumbling of affection on his shoulder.

"I love you."

Hajime hears more unintelligible grumbling coming from his boyfriend and contains a snort. He guesses Tooru is going into another of his breakdown once again and as if screaming _success_ , he turns to his left with a smug look on his face and winks at the camera, sticking his index finger and thumb out as he frames them under his chin.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes after the most-awaited BOYFRIEND TAG!!! video gets uploaded three full days later, Tooru and Hajime both receive the same message from the same sender on their Line accounts.

 **[00:20] Hanamaki Takahiro:** u guys are fucking gross

**Author's Note:**

> i'm makki tbh.
> 
> welp, i think this is going to be a thing now? i don't know man i just want cuddly iwaoi doing the boyfriend tag because i'm trash like that.
> 
> anyhoo, do feel open to leave comments and kudos, i'll definitely appreciate them!
> 
> edit: i finally got [tumblr](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/)! meet me there and ask me anything


End file.
